Lord Friendzone
Introduction Lord Friendzone is a wondering knight who refuses to take off his helmet. He suddenly appeared in east blue one day sealing the sea and engaging in knightly conquest. His skill with the axe and shield is extraordinary, and his sense of justice straight from the knightly tales of old. Little is known about this knight, but it is known that he has a personal relationship with the new admiral Admiral Spartan S Saturn. Spartan knows who he is, but keeps his identity a secret based off a old promise. Despite his close relationship with the World Government Sir. Friendzone has known to clash with it's officials whenever they cross the path of justice. Appearance Lord Friendzone wears a full suit of black plate armor. His helmet, which he never removes, has a small slit in it for the eyes, which can't be seen, and a blue green feather sticking out the top. He wears a blue green cape and a blue green scarf. His shield is almost as large as he is, and is covered with a series of complex reliefs. The Reliefs tell his story, showing a boy being born, taking up a axe, dawning armor, and fighting. His axe is made from silver, and has been forged with the Malcolm method. This makes the silver as hard and sturdy as steel. On the axe there is carvings and markings that give testament to Lord Friendzone's blood and birth. Despite its fine craftmenship Lord Friendzone does not show it off much. He likes to carry clues to who he is, but fears anyone actually finding out. Personality Lord Friendzone is a white knight, a champion of justice, and a hero to the people. He travels the world looking for wrongs to right, damsels to save, and evil doers to strike down. He is a knight in every manner. For him doing good is the reward. Money, Fame, and women themselves mean little to him. His name Lord Friendzone is a expression of his desire to simply stay friends with everyone he meets and move on to do good. It should be noted while Lord Friendzone appears to be a perfect knight on the outside, on the inside he is a different person. Lord Friendzone loves to fight. He seeks out even most of the time for the thrill of battle rather than the good of the people involve. He thinks most people are benefit him, and does good deeds only because they are good deeds. He actually feels no empathy toward the people he is helping at all. Principle is the only reason he steps in. He defends the lives of others and risk his own because that is what a knight would do. Not because he loves the righteous and hate the wicket. Lord Friendzone became a knight to make up for his past misdeeds. In the past he was a powerful and could get away with pretty much anything. He abused and hurt people and enjoyed it. However one day someone did to him what he had done to others. He felt the pain of power, and upon realizing it he repented. He became a knight to seek atonement for his own actions and to bring the pirate Galabulb to justice. Abilities and Powers Axemenship Lord Friendzone uses a axe in combat. His choice in the axe came due to it's ease of learning and the high amount of power it's strikes can inflict. When he first started out he was taught by a guard. Later he sought out masters, and skilled fighters with the weapon. He is constantly seeking to improve his skill. He is currently considered to be a expert with the weapon. Lord Freindzone's skill with the axe can be compared to that of a master swordsmen. With a swing of his axe he can cut and cleave objects far larger than the bit of his axe. He can create flying slashes with his weapon made from water particles in the air. He can throw his axe with such speed that it looks like a buzz saw, and it will return to him if unimpeded. The speed he can swing his axe is faster than the human eye can track, and in a intense combat situation he can match a swordsmen blow for blow with his axe. *Grand Blow - Grand Blow is a powerful one handed axe swing that has the power to split a ship in half. *Boomerang Axe - A move where the user throws the axe. It spins at high speeds sawing thought a target and returning back to the thrower. *Gigaton Blow - Gigaton Blow calls upon the power of Gigaganta. Gigaganta is a legendary monster that is said to exist in mythology. When using the move the users's weight triples and they strike with three times the force. *Wolf's Bane - A powerful flying slash made up of water particles. The slash comes off as a flying wolf head and slams into a target. *Super poise - A powerful axe counter skill, where the user overpowers the enemy attack with a single powerful attack from their axe. It uses two hands on the axe. *Sword Splitter - A axe move where the user splits a sword right down the middle. Shieldmenship Lord Friendzone is a master of the greatshield. He has spent many years training and battle with the massive shield he uses in combat. Using his greatshield he can not only block attacks, but send the force recoiling back toward his opponents. His training with the shield allows him to move the shield around as if it was a pocket knife. he can bash with the shield, using it as a offensives weapon in battle, and charge with it using it to knock opponents away. Like with his axe he can access to supernatural feats with his shield thought Shieldmen's Spirit. *Shield Return - Lord Freindzone can block a attack with his shield and absorb the force. The force can then be doubled and sent back thought the shield back toward the attacker. This is done thought martial arts technique. The user channels the force from the shield thought their arm back thought their body which then sends it thought a look multiplying the force and sending it back toward the shield. The force is then returned as the shield users arm spasm and sends the force back thought the shield itself. *Lighting Bash - A bash attack that moves at the speed of lighting. *Lightning Charge - A shield charge attack that starts off at the speed of summer lighting. The users speed massively drops after five steps or so, but the initial burst comes off at the speed. The force generated from the charge is enough to knock a giant on it's ass. *King's Shield - The user draws upon their inner will and strength to stand before any attack. The user plants their shield and prepare for a enemy attack. While the users is doing this a army of shield warriors can be seen behind him. The user appears as a king standing in defense of his people. This move calls upon haki and pushes it power to the max thought mental hypnosis. Armored Combat Lord Friendzone is a master of armored combat. He has been fighting in armor since he was a small child. His skill in the plate is unmatched. He can perform every function a normal man can do out of armor in armor. He can even sew with it. One of his greatest feats is being able to swim in armor. This is done by him kicking and pushing thought the water with so much force that it off sets the weight of his armor. Other Skills *Geppo - Despite not being a member of the world government Lord Friendzone does know Geppo. It was taught to him as a child along with Rokushiki. He forgot most of it, but Geppo was the move he held onto. *Life Return - Thought intense training and study Lord Friendzone has learned life return. *Potion Creation - Lord Friendzone knows how to brew and create potions. He is far from a master or a expert. At beast he can be described as a adept. However he learned the skill to assist himself in healing when he is not in battle. He can create the basic potions and can follow a receipt if he found one. *Expert Blacksmith - Lord Friendzone likes to maintain and make his own equipment. He learned the art later in life when he decided to become a knight. He wanted no assistance from his old life once he was on the road, and knew he had to maintain his own gear. As a result he studied the art of forging and learned to forge his own weapons and armor. That lead to creation of weapons and armors, and eventually to his expert skill in the craft. His favorite material to work with is Silver. *Adept Navigator - He can read maps, chart his course, and discover his location on the planet using stars, the sun, and a shadow. *Adept Mathematician - He learned this skill mainly to help him navigate. He learned that it was possible to use a shadow and math to discover ones location on the planet at a given time. However it requited a hell of a lot of math. As a result he learned and mastered the art of numbers. *Adept Novelist - Lord Friendzone writes novels about his adventures and publishes them under different names. *Master Penmanship - He is a master of the way of the pen. A skill he has been working on since he was two years old. Equipment The Armor of Ages - Lord Freindzone legendary plate armor. It is crafted from Silver that has been forged with the Malcolm Method. The armor is also enchanted with a devil fruit. Hito Hito no Mi, Model Nyx. It is a legendary Mythical Zone devil fruit of the godess of night. While wearing this armor Lord Frienzone is both beloved by the night and protected by it. when hit the attack is loss in the eternity of night and as a result he is unaffected. However haki powered attacks can bypass this and hit the armor under it, if it is strong enough. These attacks apply as normal, and also bring pain to Nyx. As a result it is possible for Lord Freindzone's armor to cry out. Trivia Lord Friendzone is a world Noble Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Axe User Category:Knight Category:Noble